


Part Of Her

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony wants to give Ziva something special.





	Part Of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

He couldn't remember ever seeing her without it. Not that she made a big fuss of it; she just wore it. It was part of her. Until the day the suspect she'd been apprehending yanked it from her neck and flung it into the lake. 

He'd never told Gibbs the full details of the arrest. He'd smoothed it over, lied, said that man had tripped and fallen heavily. You didn't lie to Gibbs, you just didn't, but for her he had.

He was determined to replace it; but it had to be a simple one. Nothing flashy. Just plain and simple. Sleek and stylish like she was. And he'd found it; but it hadn't arrived on time.

So that was why he was sitting in front of the computer screen, reading instructions, smoothing down pieces of card, attempting to make a Star Of David card. He looked around his desk littered with his failed attempts. It was pathetic, the site was for kids; he was a grown man with one last chance to get it right.

Carefully, painstakingly, he followed each instruction carefully, smoothing card, making sure angles were exact, taking care where he cut until . . . He had it. Okay, so it was slightly crooked, but it was the best of the lot.

Before he could change his mind, he put it into an envelope and left it on her desk; then he made himself scarce. But she tracked him down; her simple thank you and the single kiss were far more honest than most 'thank yous' he'd received.

The next day the necklace arrived.

That night, in her bed, as he entered her for the first time, he discovered she _never_ took the necklace off. It lay against her neck. It was part of her, just as he was.


End file.
